A New Addition
by coldhardPaine-85
Summary: A death in the Weasley family leaves them with eyes full of tears and overwhelming guilt. On the day of his funeral Bill is holding a baby with curly red hair. There's a new Weasley to be loved.


The sun beamed down on the old rundown graveyard. One that needed a good mow and flowers for the dead that rested eternally under the feet of the sorrow faced family and friends. They were saying there final goodbyes to the one member of the Weasley family that had shunned himself from their comfort and home. Even though he had become an outcast to his family they wanted nothing more than to burry him in the Weasley burial sight. They were sadden by his youthful death but glad that he was finally home among their ancestors.

Molly Weasley studied the grave stone. It read:

Percy Ignatius Weasley

1976-1998

Once forgotten but never left the hearts of friends and family.

Forever be missed by those closest to the heart.

Tears ran wildly down his mother's face. Mrs. Weasley let out a long shaky sigh. She had shed so many tears as her third eldest son had been placed in the grave. She wondered how she was still able to cry. Her worst fear had been realized when she had received the news of Percy's death. His body was found in Tom Riddle's old house. The place where Harry faced and defeated Voldemort. It was Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione who had found Percy. Mrs.Weasley did not want to think of what the experience had been like for the children. Ron and Ginny were definitely shaken up after seeing their older brother's lifeless body. Ron had not said a word since the funeral began. He had kept his head low and his fists clenched at his side. After Percy had a falling out with his parents, Ron had hated him wanting to punch Percy anytime they happened to be in the same room. Ginny had done the same thing even accompanying her brothers Fred and George on throwing food in Percy's face. During the funeral Ginny had shed her share of tears while staying at Harry's side. To make matters worse a letter had been found in Percy's pocket. Dumbledore had written it shortly before he died. It had stated that Percy was a member of the Order. Apparently feeding Dumbledore information on the Ministry. Dumbledore had said that Percy decided to do this on his own accord and for it to work he had to cut all ties with his family. This was done so the Minister would trust Percy. He wrote the letter so that if Percy chose to come back to the family then they would believe his story.

Mr. Weasley walked over to his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. No parent should outlive their child. Mrs.Weasley leaned to him. She founded comfort in her husband's embrace knowing this was also hard on him. Mr.Weasley had believe that his son had no faith in him. He had silently wished that the Minister or Voldemort had Percy under some kind of curse and making him reject his family.

"Sad isn't it?" the morning parents heard to the left of them. It was Hermione's voice, she was talking to Ron and Harry. Harry nodded his head in agreement before saying:

"I only wish that I could have done something. Percy was killed because he kept back information involving me." Harry looked to his hands.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry." Hermione reassured placing her hand on his shoulder. "The Minister turned Percy over to Voldemort not you." Harry kept his gaze low not in the mood to argue with her.

"I hated him." Ron spoke. He had spoken so low that barely Hermione or Harry heard him."He was helping us out all along. We were so easily fooled by his acting. I guess...I guess that I never knew the type of person Percy really was."

"Ron-" Hermione was cut off by the sound of a baby cooing. The three heroes looked up to see Bill holding a bouncing baby boy. The little child in the oldest Weasley's arms had bright red curly hair and rosy red cheeks. "Who's this little fellow?" Hermione questioned. Bill had only been married to Fleur for six months and the young Weasley looked about a year old so there was no possible way it could be Bill's. Charlie was still single. Fred and George had not announced having any girlfriends. Ron was still young himself so was Ginny.

"This, my friends, is Samuel Percy Weasley. My nephew." Bill said matter-of-factly.

"Percy had a kid?" Ron asked amazed.

"Yep. Just found out myself." Bill said tickling the baby's stomach. Samuel giggled. He had a big smiled on his face that resembled the same one Bill was wearing.

"Then who's the mom?" Ron asked.

"Is it Penelope?" Ginny's piped up from nowhere causing everyone but Bill to jump. Ginny had squeezed her way in-between Ron and Harry.

"Sure is." Bill said.

"Where is she." Ginny asked eagerly.

"Back at the house with Fleur. The poor thing's heartbroken." Bill said sadly. "It's sad this little tight won't remember a thing about his father." Bill took his hair away from Samuel's grasp and looked to Ron. "As uncles it is our job to tell him about the great man his father was." Ron nodded. Percy had been a prat but he did great things for the Order.

"And it's our job as uncles to teach him the way of the world." Fred had said as he scooped Samuel out of Bill's arms.

"That right." George said ruffling the kid's red curls. "We can tell him about the time we sneaked a spider into Ron's bed." Samuel giggled as Fred tickled his stomach. The twins laughed with him.

"Oh, no you will not." Charlie said stealing the toddler from Fred. "Unlike the two of you he still has a chance."

"I think he be a good joke shop owner one day, don't you George?"

"Sure do, Fred. After all didn't you here the little tight laugh when we told him about the spider?"

"He only laughed because you tickled him!" Ron said pointing a finger accusingly.

"Did not." the twins said.

"Did too. I saw you!"Ron argued.

"Did not."

"Did too!" Hermione tried to calm Ron but him would not listen. Instead continuing to argue. Harry was comforting Ginny. She was happy that Percy had still been with Penelope but this also saddened her. She did not want to know what it felt like to lose a lover and be left to raise a child alone. Charlie looked at the baby in his arms as his younger brothers voices echoed through the valley.

"How about I show you a dragon?" Charlie asked looking the child in the eye. Samuel eyes were a crystal blue. He truly was the spitting image of his father. Mrs.Weasley watched the scene with a smile planted on her face. It was funny how the presence of a little toddler could left the sprits of anyone around him. Though upon hearing Charlie's words the smile was wiped off her face and replaced with a frown. She hurried over to where her children stood. Leaving a sulking Mr.Weasley behind.

"I will not have you feeding a baby to a dragon!" she said fiercely taking the young child from Charlie. The voices of Fred, George, and Ron could still be heard arguing.

"Mom, I wasn't going to show him a real one." Charlie said in defense. He was happy to see the his mother was more concerned about Samuel then to cry. But the tear lines were still apparent on her face a sadness filled her eyes as did it fill the eyes of everyone standing in that graveyard. Charlie quickly pulled out a plush dragon toy from his pocket handing It to Samuel. The toddler eagerly took the dragon squeezing it to his small chest and resting his head on his grandmother's shoulder. Everyone happily soaked in the scene. Mrs. Weasley had not lost her motherly touch.

"We best get back to the house then." Mrs.Weasley said rubbing Samuel's back. "Samuel and his mother will be staying with us for a few days." Everyone nodded and took one last look at Percy's grave before following the path back to the burrow.


End file.
